Adding to Three
by DoubleMarchive7490195
Summary: A Tornshipping AU, rating will probably go up.
1. Parents

"Hayato!" Alice Bakura sprinted across the hall, laughing as her husband dropped his suitcase and caught her in a warm embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"I think I missed you more," he laughed, spinning her around once. He set her down and planted a kiss on her lips. "How have you been?

Alice smiled. "Not bad. I'll tell you all about it… but first, tell me about Egypt. Was it just as good as you remembered?"

"Even more wonderful and beautiful than ever before. Every sunrise reminded me of my most beautiful bride waiting at home."

She swatted him playfully, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they headed out to the parking lot. As they slid into their car, Hayato pulled a box from his bag. "I brought you this…I hope you like it."

"Oh, honey, you didn't have to—" She gasped as she unwrapped it; a large golden pendant on a leather chain. It was a round loop with a triangle in the center, and an eye in the center of that. Tiny tarnished cones dangled in the air as she picked it up to examine it. "It's beautiful," she said, slipping the cord around her neck. She gasped as she let it drop. "Heavy though. Heavier than I expected. How did they wear things like this back then?" She shivered, then put the pendant back in the box. "Let's turn the car on, we're letting the cold in just sitting here."

Hayato revved it up with a smile. "So, what all did you do while I was gone? Tell me everything."

She shrugged, a secretive smile on her face. "Oh, not much. Hung out with Lin, watched a _Golden Girls _marathon, got caught up on my reading list, the usual. Had a doctors appointment."

"Oh? Everything okay?"

"Yeah….but we're going to need to make a few changes for awhile…And then in awhile I'm going to have to take off work….

Hayato stared at her, bewildered. "I thought you said you were okay."

"I am." She took his hand, smiling up at him. "Hayato, we're going to have a baby."

He gaped at her for a second. "Oh dear, that's wonderful!" His face paled then, his eyes widening as he calculated. "We'll have to get home right away, there's so much to do! We'll have to childproof the apartment, start stocking up on diapers, do some research, pick out a name—"

"Easy there," she laughed. "We still have eight months or so to figure all of that out. For now, let's get you home and unpacked."

They sped off towards home, laughing and talking for the rest of the car ride. Between them, the millennium ring waited silently. Its time was coming.


	2. A New Arrival

When he first saw him, he thought he was losing his mind. After all, people went crazy out of grief all the time in stories, and sometimes that was only from losing one person. Ryou had lost three, and was slightly surprised that he had lasted this long before madness caught up to him.

What other explanation was there for this boy who could have been his twin? His hair was the same white, though shorter and choppier than Ryou's own. As he turned around, he caught the full blast of the older boy's blue eyes, narrowed in suspicion. Aside from those two features, it was like looking into a mirror. A very vindictive mirror.

"Oscar, come and be friendly!" Mrs. Bakura called over as she ushered the smaller boy into their home. "Come say hello to our new guest!"

The apparent Oscar glared over from his chair, his eyes narrowed in distaste. He grunted noncommittally before turning back to his book.

His mother rolled his eyes. "Oscar, this is Ryou. He's going to be staying with us from now on. Make sure he feels _welcome._" She turned to the younger boy, patting him on the head. "You make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in a bit. You'll be sharing a room with Oscar until we can get the spare room cleaned out for you, so he can show you where it is. Let me know if you need anything."

Oscar harrumphed from the couch, his mother's eyes flashing as he did so. "Can you just _try _and be nice to him?" She demanded, snatching the book out of his hands. "Go show him around and you can have this back after dinner." She strode away, ignoring the icy blue glare from her son.

"Thank you!" Ryou called as he watched her go, then turned back to the couch. Oscar had already pulled another book out from between the couch cushions and started reading, ignoring the younger boy.

Ryou, in turn, ignored him to wander around the room, gazing at the pictures on the wall. Travel shots, mostly, of the sun rising or setting over the pyramids, an Ibis dipping its beak into the Nile. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed a framed shot of four people standing in front of a battered, hieroglyph-covered pillar. His new care takers smiled up him, standing along side his own mother and father. They looked so happy then….they would smile that way until the picture faded, long after their graves were no longer freshly-dug. He tore himself away, biting back the urge to cry. He didn't want to start things off in this new house by crying, especially not with Oscar in the room.

He moved on to the next picture, one of a smiling, dark haired boy around three years old. Ryou picked it up and studied it, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this you?" he asked, looking back and forth between Oscar and the picture. "What happened to your hair?"

"It's none of your business" he replied, not looking up from under his choppy white locks.

"Did you watch a scary movie? My friend always said that can turn your hai—-"

"Can't you take a hint?" Oscar snapped. "Go away and leave me alone!"

Ryou frowned, sitting awkwardly down on the far end of the couch, twiddling his thumbs. _Come on, think of something to say, _urged the tiny voice in the back of his head. _Don't be shy. _

His eyes fell upon the book in Oscar's hands. "So, um, ancient Egypt, huh? You ever been there….I mean, to modern Egypt, time travel's not possible, is it?"

The blue eyes flashed over the top of the book. "Why are you even here?" Oscar demanded, glaring. "Did your real family not want you or something?"

Ryou stared blankly at him. "No," he said quietly. "My family loved me very much. They died…in a car crash. My dad and your dad were apparently really good friends, and my dad named yours my godfather…in case something like this happened…Your dad adopted me, see?" He pulled the paper out of his pocket, the name _Ryou Bakura _written in large letters. "So I guess that makes us brothers, doesn't it—"

The book slammed shut. "You are _not _my brother," the boy snapped, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Ryou by the front of the shirt, staring him down. "You don't belong here, so don't try to pretend you do."

Ryou blinked. "I'm s-sorry—"

"Don't bother." His hand let go of the shirt, legs carrying him hastily to the stairs. "Stay out of my way."

He hung his head. "Sorry Oscar."

Another flash of ice. "Don't you _dare _call me that name," he snarled, his knuckles white on the banister. "It's Bakura. Call me that."

"Alright, Bakura…I'm—" The older boy was already up the stairs, slamming a door before the apology was finished.

Ryou only stared after him, blinking back tears. "What did I do?" he whispered.


End file.
